


Night with Symmetra

by Muikale



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cooking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muikale/pseuds/Muikale
Summary: This night when you need something calming, you turn to Satya Vaswani.





	Night with Symmetra

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been in a relationship, but this is how I'd think it could go.

“Satya. I'm scared.” you say. Satya hugs you. You feel safe. So amazingly safe. You don't want to do anything. You don't want to be anywhere else.  
  
“Come home with me.” she says and looks lovingly and kindly into your eyes.  
  
You're nothing but the person on their way to the safety of their woman’s home. The city lives. It is like when you first saw all those colourful lights, but better, more colour. Satya holds your hand in the taxi. This is love. You can't explain it better than that. You look at each other. She is your love. Eyes close. You kiss each other. A calm kiss. It makes you more safe than you thought you could get. She leans back onto her seat but still sees you looking at her. She closes her eyes and blushes. The city lights’ colours can't compare.  
  
You have arrived. You long to entering her home. You want more of her and you're not even thinking about sex at first. You go in. Her home is beautiful just like her. She turns to you to see what you think of her home. Her hair makes a beautiful swing which stops your thinking process. She looks at you and smiles and blushes again, which keeps you looking at each other for a moment.  
  
“Come let's make food.” she says. That is the best idea you've ever heard. You want to cook with Satya. She is a good cook with a real cookbook. It has has an old look but is in perfect condition. She picks out ingredients before even opening the book but needs the recipe for some ingredients and instructions. She says “Cut these to small pieces.” and hands you two onions, a cutting board and a knife. When you've done that, she has already mixed what you'd guess are fifteen different ingredients. She gives you a chicken to cut up. When you're halfways done with the chicken, she's done fixing the test of the meal. She looks at your cutting and eventually laughs. You laugh even more than her, laying the knife aside to not hurt anyone. When you're done laughing you see that she has taken over your work. Now you are free to look at her cutting and she's fast. Lastly, she fries the whole product in two pans. Chicken and some sort of dough, everything wrapped in a rich amount of different spices. She lets it fry while she sets out plates, forks, knives and two glasses. She is so concentrated on her endeavour and she's so cute doing it. At last, everything is at the table. She dims the light and turns smilingly to you.  
  
“Welcome.” she says with love. You sit down and eat. It clearly has an Indian taste and is at least the best food you've ever eaten. You look at her with your mouth full, with your eyes telling her: “I love this.” She gets joy of looking at you. She chuckles. You ask about the book. She says it's her grand grand grand mother's. You compliment her home, whereby you get another smile.  
  
After the meal Satya puts away the leftovers. She walks past you towards the doorway and gives you a look that you interpret means for you to follow her. You follow out of the kitchen and into the cozy living room. She sits herself down at the couch. You look around before also sitting yourself down at the couch. She looks at you. You look at her. You like each other. You love each other. One kiss. Increasing breaths. Arms around each other. The kisses gets more intense and you are soon give in the exhilaration.  
  
You wake up feeling no fear or sadness. Half a second later you remember why. But your wife is not beside you. Satya's not really your wife, but your relationship feels as if you two got married yesterday. She lets you come to her home, cooks for you and fucks you. You look around at her perfect bedroom. She comes back. She's got a tray with buns and sauce. You look at it and her. She's awesome. You look around and find your underwear and you put them on. You turn to her and she smiles to remind you that you nudity is nothing unpleasant. You remember her warmth which attracts you to her where she now is laying on the bed. You lay down beside her. You look into each other's eyes. Satya turns and moves the breakfast tray to the floor. Breakfast will have to wait. You kiss each other. The kisses are heaven. Her face is heaven. Heaven is Satya. This wonderful amazing romance.  
  
After the reunification, Satya picks up your breakfast again. She dips a bun in the sauce and eats it. You do the same, and wonder: “Why have I never tasted anything this good?” When she sees you reaction you see her face light up with joy. After You've eaten two buns she strokes your cheek with her prosthetic, still smooth, hand and hugs you. She is yours. You're hers. You love each other. Joy is prevailing. You're in her arms. She's in yours. You look into each other's eyes. You close your eyes and kiss gently. You keep your eyes shut and fall asleep again. You dream that you're at work with Satya. She tells you:  
  
"(Y/n). (Y/n). Good morning…” and you wake up to her voice. You're immediately back in heaven by her face and smile. She leans in. You kiss again. You lay beside each other and talk between small kisses and hairstrokes. At last, you agree on doing something else. You sit up on the bed's edge, hold hands and look upon the world, which now only is Satya's bedroom. That could be the world right now for all you care. The more it has with Satya to do, the better. You remember the outside world, which had made you so frightened. Everything feels possible now with Satya. You think about everything that's changed because of this night. Joy is you and you turn to Satya and kiss her. Love. Love.


End file.
